The Art that Is You
by Pokable-Panda
Summary: Dont listen to what they tell you Naruto-kun,un!""But they are right Deidara-kun,I am a monster..." How did they suddenly become friends like this, they were supposed to hate eachother, so how the hell did this happen! Drabble-ish DEINARU,Meaning YAOI.


Jenny: Ok, I had the sudden urge to write a DeiNaru drabble thingy. Don't you ever get those urges to write? So yeah, heehee... Just to let you know I freaking LOVE this pairing. X3 Two cute blond, blue-eyed, energetic, troublemaking cuties make a perfect match! D

Jennis: In your world maybe...But yes, they are oh-so smexifully cute together.

Jenny: Yey! Let's begin! Oh and I now have word so there are no spelling mistakes, yeyness! D

**Pairings: Obviously DeiNaru – sweatdrop –**

**Warning: Yaoi, fluff, OOCness in some parts and a few bad words and that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm kinda ok with that. If I did it would go downhill before you could say 'Naruto Chibis'.**

---------------------The Art That Is You------------------

They didn't know how they ended up lying in the grassy field together, watching as the clouds drifted by slowly, looking like pink cotton candy due to the sunset, a peaceful silence between them. They were supposed to be fighting, to hate each other.

So how the hell did this happen?

How did they form a friendship in the span of one hour? It seemed impossible but it happened. Their clothes still had some of the others blood soaked into them from their earlier fight.

The clay bearer decided to break the silence as he sat up and faced the Kyuubi holder.

"Don't listen to what they tell you Naruto-kun, un. "

Naruto looked up at him a questioning look in his shining blue eyes. He sighed and looked back at the sky, a sad look on his face. Deidara felt his heart clench at the sight of the younger blonde being so depressed. Naruto sat up and looked at Deidara, trying to restrain himself from crying.

"But they are right Deidara-kun."He looked into Deidara's own blue eyes. Deidara felt his breath hitch." I am a monster..." He whispered quietly.

The pain in Deidara's heart got worse the more he looked at the nearly crying teen.

Then he felt anger toward the ones who caused him this pain.

Not even thinking, he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and gave it a gentle, loving squeeze. Naruto looked startled as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"No you are not Naruto-kun. Obviously those people have no sight or they are just too stupid to look properly. How dare they call you a monster after how they have all treated you? They are the monsters! They do not deserve to even look at you, much less talk about you in such a way!" He took a deep, shuddering breath as he finished his small rant.

He looked into Naruto's wide blue eyes and gave his hand another loving squeeze.

"You are a truly beautiful person Naruto-kun. You are so energetic and innocent, you could never in any way or form ever be a monster. You are the most beautiful piece of art to me Naruto-kun... "

Naruto had hidden his face the entire time Deidara talked, worrying the older man.

'Crap! That was near enough a freaking confession!'

Suddenly Naruto looked up at him, eyes once again filled with a happy spark, shinning beautifully, as a gentle, genuine smile graced his face, a blush spread over his face, making him look even cuter, as the oranges, purples and reds of the sunset made him look almost angelic.

Deidara felt his own face heat up as he looked into the teen's shinning sapphire orbs.

'How can someone be so freaking cute!!?' He thought, his blush getting even brighter, putting Hinata to shame.

"Thank you Deidara-kun..." whispered Naruto shyly, the blush on his face never leaving as he tilted his face to the side still smiling at Deidara gently, a true smile.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. All of his self control snapped as he caught the other blonde's lips with his own, still blushing brightly no matter how much he tried to fight it, as their lips interlocked.

Naruto's eyes widened, but did not push the akatsuki member away, instead kissing Deidara back. The both fell together on the soft grass below; lips still locked together, Deidara on top of Naruto, holding hands.

About a minute or so later they both broke apart, panting for air, still blushing, looking at each other lovingly. Deidara lay next to Naruto, and gathered the smaller boy into a gentle yet loving embrace.

Naruto smiled up at the once Iwa Nin and snuggled into the warm chest of his love, the smile never leaving his gentle whiskered face.

"I love you Deidara-kun..." He whispered through the cloak covering Deidara's body.

Deidara smiled down at the younger blonde and held him tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." He whispered back, smiling when he felt Naruto's breathing steady, indicating he was sleeping. Their smiles never faded as Deidara held Naruto even when the sky got dark and the stars came out. They just laid in each other's arms in a comfortable silence.

Yet they never noticed heard the exited scratching of a pen on paper, or the white hair poking out of a nearby bush.

-----------------------------------End---------------------------------

Jenny: Ok that wasn't the best or the most descriptive but this is my first Yaoi fluff scene so please forgive me for the crappyness... –chuckles nervously- Think of it as practise for later stories! 3

Jennis: Its better than expected though. –Shrug-

Jenny: It's horribly short though even for a drabble... –sighs- It's the best I could do at midnight though, heehee...please leave a review, I love my reviewers! X3

xXxXxXxXx


End file.
